The Change
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Pacifica thought all the time her life will be sweet and rich 'till one day that her parents tell her that a little change is coming. Will this 'A little change makes the big difference.' make Pacifica change? Dipper x Pacifica.
1. A little change, a big difference

Pacifica's point of view:

It's morning. Like every morning I'm brushing my teeth, changing my clothes, putting make-up on then going in kitchen for break-fast. When I'm going downstairs I see my mum and dad there showing a sad face. This might mean that something bad happen...

''Sweetheart, -my mum tells me- we have bad news...''

I'm moving my left brow confused.

''...we're not rich anymore!''

''What?!''. I feel like my life is gonna end forever! Not rich?! That means I'll be...a normal person! I don't even know how's to be a normal person.

''We had to much invoices at bank. We need to sell some of our and your things.'' My dad says in a bossy way.

Later, in after-noon I help my parents with some boxes full of things. We go at a shop and sell there our clothes. Suddenly, I notice that the Pines family's there. I panic, I can't do anything anymore...they already saw me. Mabel and Dipper comes next to me.

''What you do here?'' Mabel asks me.

''I am not rich anymore...''

They're shocked. My dad comes next to me and then tells me I need to get a job.

''You may get a job to Mystery Shack if you want.'' Dipper tells me. I don't know if he just wanna laugh of me because I am gonna work, or just wanna try to be nice to me, but I accept. I turn my face and I see a shelf. There are a lot of clothes and shoes. I see a pure white dress with a daisy on it and some black shoes. I'll sure buy that, it's not that expensive. I go to the cashier and give the money. Later, I go home and change my clothes. I go to the mirror and look at myself. I look amazing. I don't think I need to put make-up on. Suddenly, I hear my phone ringing. It's Mabel.

''Pacifica, get ready...TIME TO WORK!'' Mabel says really excited.

''I'm coming...''

I feel that something changed... I don't feel like that rich, mean and popular girl that I was... I feel different.


	2. A Disaster

Dipper's point of view:

Mabel and I am sitting on the couch waiting for Pacifica...I read my book and Mabel's knitting a new sweater. Suddenly, Pacifica appears in the room.

''Hey buddies!'' She says.

I'm looking at her and I notice something. Where are her rich clothes? Where is her make-up? I see only a simple girl. She's so beautiful. Oh my God, did I just thought that? Do I start to have feelings for her? Pacifica is smiling. Looks like she may read my mind but she's just a human.

''KIDS! -Gruncle Stan says- Clean the windows!'' Then he gives us a towel and a window spray.

''Oh my God! The windows are so dirty.'' Pacifica says.

''My window spray doesn't works.'' I say angry. Accidentally, I spray Pacifica's face.

''Hey!'' She says smiling and then she sprays me back.

''Window spray fight!'' Mabel says. We start to laugh.

''Oh, it's late... I think I need to go home.''

''It's night and it's too dangerous... Dipper go with her.'' Stan says.

''Ummm... Okay.''

While we walk we start to talk.

''Awesome day!'' She says.

''Yeaaa...Wait. Do you smell this?''

''Smells...like fire. Fire?!''

We run and see Pacifica's house on fire.

''Ahhh...Mom, dad!'' She says afraid. While the firemen tries to stop the fire Pacifica starts to cry. I go next to her and I am hugging her. I look in her eyes. They looks like ice that melts in the fire. I'm asking myself: ''Does her parents are alive? If not who will be there to protect her? She's like a flower, really fragile.'' I am gonna protect her from danger. Forever.


	3. Feelings

Pacifica's POV (Point of View):

I realize that Dipper hugs me. It's a warm and a lovely hug. I turn my head and I see that the fire stopped. I kiss Dipper's cheek then I go next to the fireman.

''Girl... I am sorry but...''

''Ahhhhhhhh! I scream looking at two burned skeletons.'' I feel like I'm having a heart-attack. I sit on my knees and looking to the sky. I'm asking... ''God, why you let this happen? Why? What I have done wrong?'' Dipper holds my hand. Wait...does he likes me? I look at his face. I feel like he says: ''Everything will be okay. God makes everything with a reason.'' This calms me a bit...but with what reason HE did this?

Dipper's POV:

Pacifica it's looking at me. I can't belive that few minutes ago she kissed my cheek. It makes me to think that we're just fife and we're at kindergarten. Childhood love, huh?

''Shall we return to Mystery Shack?'' I suggest.

She shakes her head. It means yes. On the road she starts to talk.

''Dipper, do you think that thing happen with a reason?''

''I guess...''

''Ugh... Why everything bad happens to me?'' She says kicking a rock.

''Don't worry... I'll protect you...'' Oh my God. I said that loud.

''You...will?''

''I...I...'' I can't even say a word but she kisses my cheek again. She smiles. I'm just thinking about how much she changed. I never seen her crying or dressing simple... But I love the change that happen. We're not enemies. We're friends. Good friends. Or we're more than that?


	4. Talking and talking

Dipper's POV (Point of view):

We finally arrived. I open the door for her and then we go in.

''Thank you.'' Then she kiss my cheek fast like she wanna hide something.

''Guys! You here!'' Mabel says jumping off the couch. ''Soo...what happen?''

''Things...'' Pacifica says running upstairs.

''Wow, she looks sad.'' Mabel notices.

''Her parents are dead.''

''Ow, how?''

''A fire... The died in fire.''

''Oh my God! That's sad.''

''Yea...Mabel? May you keep a secret?''

''That are twins made for.''

''I think... I kinda like Pacifica.''

''You what?!''

''I just realized how nice, kind and beautiful she is.''

''Well...You can't be with her.''

''Why not?'' Then Mabel sighs.

''Dipper, when people are in love they can't look at other people anymore.''

''You...you think I am gonna ignore you?''

''Kinda...''

''I'll never do that. You're my sister.''

''Awww...'' She says. I think she is feeling better. After she says that we have a TWIN HUG. That means a double hug.

''KIDS! TIME TO SLEEP!'' Gruncle Stan says. Then Mabel and I run upstairs. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	5. Night

Pacifica's POV (Point of view):

I'm sitting in the corner. I remember the bad and good things that happen today. I wanna forgot about everything. Except that hug. Oh, that warm and lovely hug. I'm just a tear lost in a thousand smiles. I see Dipper and Mabel appearing in the room.

''Are you fine?'' Mabel asks me.

''Kinda...''

''Teeth-brushing contest?''

''Sure.'' I say. We all three go in the bathroom and start to brush our teeth fast.

''Uhamsmsnsh...'' Mabel says. I haven't any idea what she says there. I start to giggle.  
She spits the toothpaste. ''I said I won.''

''Ooo...'' I say like discovering something amazing.

''Race at the beds!'' Dipper says excited.

I look in the room and I see three beds... did they just put one for me? That's so nice. I smile.

''Me and Dipperino put the bed here.''

''Don't call me Dipperino, Miss Mabelglace.''

''Whoaaa, calm down cowboy!'' Mabel says laughing.

''KIDS! I DON'T HEAR YOU SLEEPING.'' After Mr. Pines says that we go in the beds.

''Nighty night.'' I say whispering.

After two hours I realize something. I can't sleep. Why?

''Pacifica, do you sleep?'' Dipper says.

''I can't. I don't know why.''

''Me too.''

''I am gonna get some hot milk.''

I go to the kitchen and get two glasses of milk.

''Done. Here you are.''

''Thanks.''

Finally I can sleep. I start to stop think about bad things that happen. Today might be bad, but tomorrow will be a better day.


	6. Truth or Dare

Dipper's POV (Point of view):

A great smell wakes me up. Pancakes. I'm really sure. I go downstairs and see a big plate of pancakes. There's a letter also. ''Dear family Pines, I made these pancakes. I go in forest to search for some mushrooms. Love, Pacifica.''

''Oh no, Pacifica! What If she got lost in forest?'' I talk to myself. I run outdoor and shout: ''Pacifica! Pacifica! Pacifica!''. It's all my fault. If I woke up earlier this didn't happen. Wait... what's that? Is she. Phew, she is safe.

''Hello!'' She says.

''Why did you go alone in the forest?''

''I just wanted to prepare some food for everyone.''

''Okay... let's return.''

We return to the Mystery Shack. When we open the door I see Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Robbie and her friends.

''Guys... you back!'' She shouts. ''Wanna join? We play Truth or Dare!''

''Ummm...okay.'' Pacifica and I say.

''My turn!'' Mabel says. ''Truth or Dare, Candy?''

''Truth...''

''Tell us the name of your crush!''

''We..we..well...''

''Well what? Just say... don't be shy.''

''...Dipper.''

What? She likes me? How could someone like me? Well I don't feel anything for her. I will just tell her that I don't like her, to don't cause some impressions. When I wanna tell her she's already gone. I run to tell her.

''Candy? Don't run. Stop!'' She stops.

''What?''

''Come back, Mabel's sure sad.''

''Okay so Dipper... if you won't do what I say I'll not be Mabel's friend anymore.''

''You blackmail me?''

''Ohh... so you wanna make your sister sad...''

''I don't wanna try to...''

''Enough... tell everyone you like me or I'm not gonna be her friend anymore.''

I don't know what to say anymore... I don't wanna make Mabel sad. I don't wanna lose Pacifica also. I am just getting stressed.


	7. Die alone, live in love

Dipper's POV *Point of view*:

Candy looked at me mad.

''So... what you'll pick?'' I sighed and I said:

''Fine... I'll pick you.''

''Great..let's return.'' She says showing an evil smile. She's a devil.

When we return Mabel looks at us.

''Hmmm... my twin feelings tells me something...''

''We're together!'' Candy says. Pacifica looks sad when she hears this. I look at her running upstairs. I wanna go to her but Candy stops me.

''That's soo... aww...'' Mabel says.

Pacifica's POV:

I run in bathroom and look in the mirror. I tell myself: you're not great, you're not beautiful... you just lost him. Tears are slipping down my red, hot cheeks. They slowly transforms in a stream. I search in the bathroom's shelf and see a knife. ''If you're not gonna have him you're gonna die.'' My thoughts speaks. I touch the knife slowly feeling it's texture. It's sharp. I move it fast and put it in my leg. I feel dizzy. Suddenly, I fall to the ground.

Dipper's POV:

''Pacifica? You there?'' I open the door half and see an unmoving body sleeping on the floor. ''Oh, no... it's all my fault.'' I hold her tight and put her head on my chest. I let a tear to slip down my face. ''Gruncle Stan! Call an ambulance!'' Everyone runs upstairs and gasps. Gruncle Stan gets his phone from pocket and dial the number. Suddenly, an ambulance arrives.

''What happened here?'' The man says.

''I don't know.'' I told him.

''Is that a knife next to her? She might wanted to suicide.'' After he says that she gets her and put her in ambulance.

* * *

**AFTER ONE HOUR**

Pacifica's POV:

''Does she wakes?''

''I don't know.'' I hear voices. I see Mabel and Dipper next to me.

''Are you fine?'' Dipper asks me worried.

''I am...'' After I say that Mabel gets out from the room. ''I guess Candy is also.''

''No...I don't like her. She blackmailed me... she said that if I won't say that, she will not be Mabel's friend anymore. And if that happen Mabel was gonna be mad on me.''

''She's evil...''

''You tell me?'' I start to laugh when he says that. Then a moment of silence appears. Dipper gets closer and closer to me that I may feel his breath. He kisses my cold lips.


	8. Jealousy

Pacifica's POV *Point of view*:

After that, I saw Dipper running downstairs. I couldn't belive my eyes. He loves me. POW! I heard a gun shoot. I ran fast downstairs. I knew my leg wasn't well but I didn't care. I felt hurts but I didn't care. It was bleeding but I didn't care. The single thing I cared was Dipper. Was he dead? Was he alive? I didn't knew. When I finally was down I fell to the ground. I saw some men in black.

''Who are them?'' I asked worried.

''I don't know...'' Dipper whispered. I looked at his hands and they were bleeding.

''What happen to your hands?''

''I tried to run but I smashed by a glass wall.'' Tears were streaming down my face. Dipper wiped them with his right hand, daubing my cheeks with blood.

''You child... come with us.'' He said pointing to Dipper.

''Never!'' I said.

''Run!'' Dipper said taking my arm. I looked over my shoulder. They were following us.

''Argh! A river!'' I said.

''We should cross it.''

''I can't... I'm scared.''

''I'll carry you on the other side. Okay?''

''No, you can't! I'm too heavy.'' But he didn't listened to me. He lifted me up and carried me on the other side.

''It wasn't bad.'' He said sketching a smile. ''LOOK OUT!'' He pushed my down and an arrow hit a tree. A shadow appeared in the light of the sun as a boy.

''Who are you? And what you do here?'' A boy with black hair, green eyes and pale skin said.

''We were followed and we ran here.'' I said opening wide my eyes.

''I am Ryan. I hunt animals in this forest. You're not safe here. You don't really know what weird things happen in this forest, guys. Let's go to my house. I got three tents.'' He said smiling.

Dipper's POV:

I had doubts about Ryan. I had a weird feeling about him. On the road he talked only and only about the ''amazing'' animals he caught. That made me think that he's a killer.

''We're here.'' He said.

''Nice.'' Pacifica said.

''Pfft... I said.''

''What happen, Dip?'' She said.

''Nothing, Peace.''

''If you say so.''

''It's night.'' Ryan said.

''So?'' I said looking bored at him.

''We should do a campfire.'' Peace said.

''We will sure do that.'' Ryan said. ''We need wood. What about if you both go to get some wood and I'll do the fire?''

''Okay.'' Peace said. We went on a road and we found wood.

''Now, seriously. What happen to you?'' She said laughing.

''Nothing.''

''You may tell me.'' She laughed.

''Ugh. I hate Ryan. It just that he wanna make us look: weak and small, and he: strong and big.''

''Dip, you're weird.''

''Don't tell me that I'm weird!''

''What happened to you!?'' Tears appeared from her blue eyes.

''You know what? I didn't want to be here!'' As I said that I pushed her to the ground.

''Hey! What you think you do?'' Ryan came and then he pushed me down. Peace came and helped me to stand up.

''I thought you hate me because what I just did to you...''

''How could I hate you? I love you.'' And she kissed my left cheek softly.


	9. A Nightmare- THE END

**OKAY. SO STARTING FROM NOW I AM NOT USING POVS (POINT OF VIEWS) **

* * *

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mabel screamed.

''Uh- Mabel what happen?'' Dipper said when he got awoken by that annoying scream.

''Umm- nothing. Just a bad dream.''

Dipper raised a brow.

''I dreamt that you and Pacifica -gulps- loved eachother!''

''Eew- Mabel!'' Dipper was going to laugh when he said that. Then he threw a pillow to Mabel's head. ''MABELSHOT!'' He said.

''KIDS! SHUT UP! AN OLD MAN TRIES TO SLEEP HERE!'' A rough voice said. It was Stan.

''Good night Mabel.'' Dipper said.

''Good night Dipper.'' Mabel said. ''Ugh- I hate these dreams.'' Mabel said whispering. She yawned then she fell asleep.

* * *

**UMM- I know it's short but I ran out of ideas. And I wanted to finish this story.  
**


End file.
